


I Know Your Secret Marinette

by cagrolinafangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien is so blind, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Misunderstandings, One sided reveal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is so going the way you think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagrolinafangirl/pseuds/cagrolinafangirl
Summary: Adrien Agreste Knows Marinette is Ladybug, after months of knowing he decides is time to tell her. So he confesses he knows her secret. The problem, Marinette thinks he is talking about another secret (You know her crush on him)





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever.
> 
> Sending love to you all. I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hating on himself for liking two girls and dreaming they are one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first languaje, so, please feel free to make me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I´m dislexic too, so, tell me about those changing letters too.

Adrien was sure, and then he wasn´t. One day he would just look at her and think that it was impossible for Marinette to not be Ladybug, and then the next day push away the idea to think of something else. Plagg was definitely not helping, all he ever does every time Adrien brings out the theory, was laugh in his face and go off to eat cheese; How could he? Plagg was the one that put that idea in his head. Well no directly, but it was still Plagg´s fault.

Adrien know it was just wishful thinking, because Plagg was right, he did like Marinette; he knew it was wrong, he loved Ladybug, but she was so nice, and pretty and funny, she just got stuck in his head without even asking for permission. So, if Marinette was really Ladybug, his stupid fear of imaginary infidelity could be gone. winch was so absurd, cause neither of these girls like him back.

Ladybug was in love with his secret guy, and Marinette had a thing for Luka. Maybe that was why he wanted to imagine a perfect world, where there was no secret boy, and they knew each other behind their masks, and the two most wonderful girls were one and only. He knew it was stupid, Plagg knew it was stupid, no wonder he mocks him every time he could.  
Plagg obviously wanted him to suffer, he mentions how amassing Marinette is all the time, like if Adrien didn’t know it already, which just got him thinking more about the similarities between her and Ladybug. Maybe he just had a type. Beautiful girls with dark hair and blue expressive eyes, that were way out of his league and in love with other guys.

Yeah it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload one chapter per week. I hope you like this story. Tell me any of your ideas and thoughts. Leave kudos those give me life.


	2. Blowing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is sure. His mind is blowing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first languaje, so, please feel free to make me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I´m dislexic too, so, tell me about those changing letters too.

It was not a dream. It was a nigthmare.

So he was sure. He was sure he saw her detrasform behind the school. No big deal. 

Ok Adrien was now 100% that the girl of his dream was well, the girl of his dreams. He was not making any sense. 

He saw her, kwami and everything. And he felt terrible about it. She was going to feel so betrayed. And after dreaming about it for months, now that he was sure, he was dying.

He has seen Marinette and her Lady angry. He did not wanted to be the one to make her mad. He felt like she knew he knew. For some reason he was willing to bet that Marinette was staring at him. He was delusional.

"Adrien, is it everything ok? You been out all class" Nino was looking at him with serious concern. Maybe it was too obvious that his whole world had just colide in from of him.

"I am fine bro, just a little bit tired don't worry" Nino didn't seem to buy it, but he let it die. Adrien wanted to turn around and see those beautiful blue eyes of Marinette. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had been right this whole time.

How could he ever doubted it? Now it was so clear it was her. God, was this the reason Plagg made fun of his rantings about his crush on Marinette? Plagg had known that Marinette was Ladybug all this time. He knew while he got crazy about liking another girl, he knew while he teased him about his crush on Mari, that tiny little rat cat loved to see him suffer./p>

The class felt like hours. When it was finally over he decided to bring the superhero courage in him and turn around to say hi to her. He could totally do this. He talked to her all the time, as Marinette and Ladybug. They were really the same person.

"Hey Mari" she smiled at him, truly smiled at him; now she was talking. Adrien has no idea what she was saying. That was bad, if he wanted to win her over he needed to listen to her.

"Later see you, I mean, I you see, later, see you later"

"Until tomorrow, have a good day"  


He should haved said a pun, yeah a pun would have been lit. He could still say something to look cool. Unfortunately Marinette said bye and walked out of the classroom. He turned around to see Nino about to burst out laughing, correction he was indeed laughing. 

"Did you finally decide to do admit your crush on her?"

Wait Nino knew? Who else knew? What else did he knew? Did he knew about Ladybug? Ok now he was just being paranoic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload one chapter per week. I hope you like this story. Tell me any of your ideas and thoughts. Leave kudos those give me life.


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien looking at the ceiling like it´s the most interesting thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first languaje, so, please feel free to make me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I´m dislexic too, so, tell me about those changing letters too.

OK. Marinette is Ladybug, it´s been almost four months since Adrien admitted he had a crush on Marinette. Three since he started to make the connections. And one week since he saw her detransform behind the school. Now Adrien was laying in his bedroom, looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing, just wondering.

There was no turning back. He first thought it would be better if he just pretended it didn’t happen. He had the suspicion during almost three months, and nothing had to change. But he knew this was different, because now he knew for sure, this wasn’t just him dreaming about marrying Marinette and having kids with ladybug and cat powers, this was real. Like to good to be true, real. He knew he had to tell her; Adrien could not keep this facade, it has been a week, and this was already affecting his relationships with her, both sides of her.

Ladybug definitely noticed he was acting weird, he just didn’t feel comfortable flirting anymore, not because she was Marinette, that was a reason to flirt even more, I mean he did wanted to win her over, but because, now he knew who the mystery boy was, and they were perfect for each other, and he knew Luka liked her back, he would have to be an idiot not to. 

And Marinette, well Marinette was easier to avoid, but that wasn’t good. Adrien was sure she somehow felt intimated by him, maybe because she was a fan before knowing him, or maybe because of the gum accident, anyway, lately she had let some of her walls down, and he was sure that they were becoming closer friends. But now, with his crush and her secret, he was just straight avoiding her. He was trying not to be obvious; he always salutes and smiles, but only that. He was scared that if he talked to her , he would end up blowing up the truth in front of everyone, or worse, he would tell her how much he loved her and she would show him the engagement ring Luka had bought for her. Ok he was exaggerating, but the point was that it was going to end wrong. 

He knew he could not keep living like this. He missed her. Plus Nino kept asking him what was wrong, he had notice Adrien was avoiding Mari. He just hope Marinette had no idea. 

Adrien knew than the longer he waited, would just make it worse when he came clean to Marinette. Adrien regreted that he didn't run after her when he saw her detransform. She might freak out, but at least it would have came out as an accident and he would not have to confess he find out, she would just know he knew. 

So, after hour of thinking he decide that he had to tell her. Just to come up clean and say that he knew her secret identity. In fact, that he had known for the last week and did nothing about it. 

No big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload one chapter per week. I hope you like this story. Tell me any of your ideas and thoughts. Leave kudos those give me life.


	4. What´s Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn´t know how to tell her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first languaje, so, please feel free to make me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I´m dislexic too, so, tell me about those changing letters too.

So, should he tell her as Adrien or Chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload one chapter per week. I hope you like this story. Tell me any of your ideas and thoughts. Leave kudos those give me life.


	5. Webb of Outcomes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks in some "Chat tells her" posible outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first languaje, so, please feel free to make me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I´m dislexic too, so, tell me about those changing letters too.

"Marinette" 

Chat Noir said. Ladybug turn around mouth open. How did he found out?

"Yes I know is you my Lady, is me, Adrien" now she look truly shocked.

"I don't know what to say" 

"You dont have to say anything" 

Chat lean on and kiss her on the cheek. Then she got closer to him and they kissed.

Ok, who was he kidding that was not going to happen. If he called her by her name while being Ladybug she would freak out and then deny it. And if she did not deny it, she would rant about how their identities were now on stake. Adrien could almost feel the anger in Ladybug's eyes. 

So, Chat telling Ladybug was not his best idea. Besides Adrien had to tell her soon, he could not wait until next patrol, and he knew Ladybug would not give him time to talk after any akuma attack

Maybe Chat could tell Marinette. She was easy to get to and they were friends, well of course they were, he was Adrien and she was Ladybug, but she did not know that, which was the whole problem. the point was they had taled before, so maybe it was not gonna be so weird if he showed up in her house"

If he confesed to Marinette in her house maybe she would get a little bit less angry, cause he waited for a private place, and reduced the risk of someone hearing him out. Or she could be furious he visited and invated her home. 

So Chat and Marinette was not a safe idea either. Telling her as Chat Noir in general was a terrible idea, Ladybug had been so explicit about how they should not know, that no mather what outcome he though of, it almost always ended with they fighthing and she feling mad and betrayed.

The other outcomes ended with they making out but he knew those were just fantasies.

Ok, so Adrien had to tell her, has Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload one chapter per week. I hope you like this story. Tell me any of your ideas and thoughts. Leave kudos those give me life.


	6. Webb of Outcomes (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks in some "Adrien tells her" posible outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first languaje, so, please feel free to make me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I´m dislexic too, so, tell me about those changing letters too.

Adrien telling Ladybug was a gonna be imposible. She was always busy. And if she would not give Chat, her partner and friend, the time to talk, why on earth would she give it to Adrien? He knew they were friends but Ladybug didn't know he did. 

The logistics to get to talk to her were nonsense. He knew it would be easier as Chat, because they were closer, but Adrien was afraid she would not let Chat reveal his identidy. Ladybug always followed the rules, and Adrien was terrefied that once he told her, Ladybug would not allowed him to reveal he was actually Adrien. 

Because that would not change a thing. He was still going to see her everyday without her knowing. He wanted to come clean to Mari, completly clean.

That was why he was sure Adrien telling Marinette was a better idea. He could go to Marinette anytime, talk to her in a private place, so nobody could listen to them, give her time to process, and them drop the bomb that he was indeed Chat Noir, and maybe instead of being mad, because he find out, she might feel peace that the only person who knew her secret was her partner, and that he, having a similar secret, understood and would never betray her trust.

Marinette could not stop Adrien from revealing his secret identity cause she didn't know about him having one. 

Adrien sat up and look up to Plagg with determination.

"I will tell her tomorrow, after school. Plagg I'm gonna walk with her to the bakery, and tell her everything."

"As adrien?" Plagg was making fun of him again "Are you sure is a good idea boy? "

"Of course it is, Plagg I though about it and it's perfect, plus tomorrow is friday, so if things get awkward or uncomfortable, we don't have to see each other until monday, we will have the weekend to set things up"

Plagg send a funny face, and started craking.

"So you planned things to get awkward?"

He was definetly enjoying Adrins suffer.

"NO!! I just think is goog to planned in case something doesn't came up as I would like to, but I know Marinette and Ladybug, i mean her, both sides of her, I know she trust me, we are friends and all is going to be ok."

"Yeah, she is just a good friend, isn't her? "

"PLAGG!!! It´s NOT funny. You know she likes someone, she has told me, many times" you could feel the sadness in his words "I am just trying to be honest with her. I don't want this friendship to end because of my stupid crushes" 

"Soooo no plans to win her over?, you gave up? " 

"NO!! I don't know, just not for now, she still likes Luka, and she deserves being happy, I mean it when I said her frienship means a lot to me, look please don't make fun, I still loved her, but I have to respect her boundaries and be a good partner and friend, and if she ever gives me a chance, I am gonna be there"

Plagg didn't say a word. He just look at him with simpathy, and smiled.

Tomorrow was the day, Adrien was going to tell Mari everything. Please luck be on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload one chapter per week. I hope you like this story. Tell me any of your ideas and thoughts. Leave kudos those give me life.


End file.
